The packaging industry has long sought improved containers that safely protect and contain the contents while at the same time allowing the end-user to easily open the container to remove the contents. An example of an “easy-open” container is a three-piece metal can having a scored metal end that can be ripped by the end-user. Unfortunately, these easy-open ends are quite costly, and the scored metal end creates sharp edges when opened. As a result, the containers are not suitable for all uses, e.g., drinking from such a container would be potentially dangerous due to the sharp edges.
Plastic containers with easy-open plastic or metal foil lids have been introduced to fairly wide acceptance. These containers work very well for a variety of end uses; however, they cannot always be used for certain types of contents or in certain extreme processing conditions.
What is needed is an economical container that is easy to open, while not suffering the disadvantages of the existing containers.